Don't You Know You're Beautiful?
by The All Real Numbers Symbol
Summary: Sure, he may not have any power over her anymore, but that doesn't mean he's just going to sit by and watch her cry, either. Oneshot.


**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't You Know You're Beautiful?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>: Sure, he may not have any power over her anymore, but that doesn't mean he's just going to sit by and watch her cry, either. Oneshot.

**Rating:** K plus

**Genre:** Friendship/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Labyrinth. Nor do I own the song "Don't You KNow you're Beautiful" by Seabird.

**T.A.R.N.S.:** Alright. This is not a songfic per say, but I did quote some of the song lyrics that inspired this thing. (Does that go under Fair Use? Since I'm not doing this for profit?) Those are centered and italicized. I have mixed feelings about this story that I wrote at ten o'clock last night, so I'll leave it all up to you to decide how good this thing is. Song and lyrics are by the band Seabird, and the song title is "Don't You Know You're Beautiful?" (You all saw that one coming, right?)

* * *

><p>…<em>Just tell me what happened when things went wrong<em>

_We'll try to make sense of it all..._

_Please don't blame yourself, 'cause you're not by yourself_

_I've been right here all along…_

"Idiots! Get out of here, all of you!" Jareth, goblin King and Lord of the Labyrinth, shouted at the myriads of goblins milling around the throne room. It had been a long morning, and was promising to be a longer afternoon, and he had suddenly found that today was one of those days where he would not be able to tolerate a room full of rabble rousers any longer.

It was quite odd for him, he reflected. Putting up with idiots was an art he had perfected many centuries ago.

Slouching down on his throne, he pulled out a crystal ball and peered into it, looking a specific girl. She had said he had no power over her, but that didn't take into account the power she had over him, and he still felt drawn to her, despite what she had said.

So looked, and after a long moment, he found her.

**~xXx~**

It was a lovely fall day, a day made to be enjoyed to the fullest. But that had not been taken into account by one Sarah Williams, who was currently sitting on a swinging bench in the park, crying.

It wasn't really any one particular thing that was making her cry; it was a combination of little thing that had all accumulated over the day and in the end left her no outlet, it seemed, but tears.

Unbeknownst to her, far away, a king was watching her and, after a moment, decided that he could watch no longer without taking some action.

The park had been empty for most of the day, so the crunch of footsteps on gravel was what alerted Sarah to the fact that she was no longer alone. She wiped at her eyes with her already-wet sleeve, and turned to see who was there.

"You!" She meant it to sound belligerent, but it came out too high-pitched for that to work. "I thought I said you had no power over me."

"That may be true." Jareth replied, coming to a stop in front of the bench. "But I cannot sit idly by and watch you shed tears. Whatever is troubling you?"

"It's nothing." She said, wiping at a couple more tears that had slipped out somehow. "Really, it's nothing."

Jareth stepped forward and took a seat next to her on the bench. She briefly debated the merits of pushing him off, then decided against it. "One does not sit and shed tears over nothing." He said.

He summoned a crystal and transformed it into some tissues. She took one and gave him a grateful half-smile.

"I guess it started this morning." She said after a moment. "I know Irene wants to help me but she's driving me crazy. I feel like she's criticizing me all the time. Then this afternoon I found that my …" She paused, trying to figure out how to phrase the next part. "My friend wasn't such a good friend after all."

"You mean your boyfriend, don't you?" Jareth asked, reaching out with one booted foot and beginning to rock the swing ever so slightly.

"Yes." Sarah said, the tone of her voice indicating that she hadn't wanted him to know.

"I never thought Gary was very good for you anyway." The Goblin King causally went on. "He was rather self-centered."

"How did you know?" Sarah asked.

"I have my ways." Jareth said, not meeting her eyes and not mentioning that he'd watched at least two of those dates in his crystal balls. "Do you want revenge on him?"

Sarah scowled at him. "Yes. But I want someone to trip him or push him down the stairs at school." She said. "I don't want you putting him in an oubliette somewhere in the Labyrinth."

Jareth made a mental note a send a couple of goblins to Sarah's high school and have them find a good opportunity to push Gary down the stairs. Or trip him. Maybe both.

"There's something else, though, isn't there?" He asked after a moment.

_Can't you see what you mean to me? Can't you see what you mean to me?_

Sarah gave a half-hearted laugh. "Yes, and I think that's what got to me the most." She said. "Before he broke up with me, Gary said I was the worst girl that I ever dated and, and, …he said I was the ugliest, too." She choked out.

At that statement, Jareth had to laugh. "Oh, Sarah," He said, putting an arm out across the back of the bench. "Don't you know you're beautiful?"

_Don't you know, don't you know that you're beautiful? Yeah,_

_Don't you know, don't you know that you're beautiful?_

* * *

><p><strong>T.A.R.N.S.:<strong> I want to make it quite clear that the Seabird song is talking about God's love for us. If you're interested in listening to it, there's a couple of videos of the song over on YouTube. (I reccomend that you give it a try, it's one of my favorite songs.) I used the lyrics here because these lyrics are what I was thinking about when this story was born.

Now according to my insomnia journal, you don't have to change anything you got up in the middle of the night to write. (I wasn't exactly up in the middle of the night, but the reason I have such fancy words in here as 'unbeknownst' is because of how late I was writing.) You may not have to change it, but it sure looks different during the light of day. I'll give it that. I'm a little embarrased but at the same time I do like this story. So please drop me a review and let me know what you think of it, alright? I anxiously await your thoguhts and opinions!

(Or in other words, R&R, please.)


End file.
